


Me perdoa, vai.

by pieandart



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series)
Genre: Live do Oscar, M/M, Maurílio ta no armário, One Shot, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandart/pseuds/pieandart
Summary: "Prefiro que tu pegue minha mulher.""Mas sua mulher é minha irmã, cara.""Aí é problema seu, você resolve."





	Me perdoa, vai.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [people_like_nutella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/people_like_nutella/gifts).



> Se passa durante a live do Oscar.  
> -  
> (Só pra deixar claro: o Julinho não pega a irmã do Maurílio. É uma piada interna que vou explicar melhor em outra fic.)

Maurílio levantou pra pegar mais cerveja.   
"Eu vou lá ajudar ele." Julinho disse, seguindo Maurílio e esperou que ninguém pensasse muito sobre. "Ô! Palestrinha, você... Tá tudo bem? Vi que você tava meio estranho lá."   
"Ah, não cara. Tá tudo bem. Sério." Ele tentou convencer o outro sem sucesso.   
"Ei, você num mente pra mim não hein." Julinho ameaçou de um jeito que sempre dava um frio na barriga de Maurílio. Maurílio olhou na direção da sala com suspeita e sussurrou.   
"Ah, cara, você falando aquilo da minha irmã. Sabe que eu já não gosto desse rolê de você ficar falando da minha irmã e você ainda fala aquilo? Incesto é crime e já tô com muita coisa no meu nome."   
"Incesto é crime lá fora. Aqui ninguém liga pra essas paradas não." Julinho explicou sem pensar e recebeu um olhar tenebroso de Maurílio. "Ah, foi piada cara. Sabe que eu nunca deixaria ela te pegar. Só quem pode te pegar sou eu e suas coroas pô."   
"Só toma cuidado pra não perder o privilégio." Maurílio respondeu com acidez e foi sair da cozinha com duas cervejas. Julinho puxou ele pelo braço com força.   
"Ô. Me perdoa, vai." Ele apertou com mais força, sabendo bem demais como aquilo influenciava Maurílio. Palestrinha hesitou, encarando Julinho.   
"Tá perdoado." Disse sem muita emoção e Julinho puxou ele pelo colarinho da camisa, aproximando seus rostos. Eles se encararam por um momento, desafio nos olhares com aquele um centímetro de distância. Julinho soltou, mas Maurílio não chegou pra trás e sim fechou o espaço entre eles brevemente. Isso sempre fazia Julinho corar e olhar pra baixo, e foi o que aconteceu. Maurílio não conseguia não sorrir e ele saiu da cozinha tentando não deixar Julinho ver. Julinho ficou mais um segundo na cozinha, apreciando o calor no peito que tinha ficado daquele pequeno gesto antes de dar um enorme sorriso e sair também.

**Author's Note:**

> Achou que não teria agradecimento? Achou errado otário. Agradeço people_like_nutella por corrigir.


End file.
